One Fine Day
by tyrannybrown
Summary: Three demented authors get together to write a Ranma fic, word by word, page by page, chapter by agonizing chapter. This is gonna be ugly. Back away slowly.
1. Prologue

Hello all! I welcome you! I promise that this one'll be good!  
  
::readers all click back on their browsers:: Darn, what a way to start to start a fic...  
  
Wait! I mean it! This will be really good! This is a _joint_ fic!  
  
::readers all click back on their browsers::  
  
It's not as bad an idea as you think. It's a shared fic, where a couple of authors get together and write something. There are three in this one, namely:  
  
-Litoblueangel (litoblueangel@yahoo.com) (LBA)  
  
-SugaHighSelph (Cap10JackzGaL@aol.com)(SHS)  
  
-ME! QuirkyCellist (Bellelaide267@aol.com)(QC)  
  
::readers click back::  
  
Ye of little faith! We each will write a chapter, taking turns and I'll write the first.Now for the ground rules we, as the authors shall abide by...  
  
1.) No lemon/hentai stuff (Lime-ish material is permitted TO A DEGREE with a fadeout of sorts then a fade in after the scene)  
  
2.)No cussing. Period.  
  
3.)Always continue off the last chapter, no matter how much what the last person did annoyed you. Stick to the line of events. And to do that, you have to keep up with the fic. And to keep up, you have to read it. So please, read it and do so often!  
  
4.)Proofread. Yes. Proofread, spellcheck, the whole nine yards. Use correct grammar. The only time this MIGHT not apply is in quotes.  
  
5.)Let's keep it PG-13 people. That means no random sex scenes or dismembered body parts.  
  
6.)Don't break the rules.  
  
So there you have it. Those are the rules these three authoresses have sworn to abide by. If we slip up, please tell us in a POLITE, NON-FLAMING MANNER, and maybe we'll spare your life. If you feel the urge to flame, take it outside and if you're already outside, anywhere but here. We shall try our best. We'll give it the cliché-esque '110%'.  
  
This is your cue to run.  
  
~*QC and Co.*~ 


	2. Cong's Fine Day

It was a cheerful morning. The sun shone, almost happily shining, the flowers seemed to bop to an inaudible Disney-esque sing-a-long, and the birds hopped here and there pleasantly, gathering food and feeding the next generation.... Everything was pleasant...Then the alarm clock rang.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Oops. Correction. Somethings WERE pleasant. NOT everything. Not by ANY means was everything pleasant. Cong sat up in bed, hair sticking up in all sorts of Medusa-like ways. Rain pelted against the window as she groaned and got out of bed to shut off her clock-radio.  
  
"I wish there was no school today, please be no school today, Mr.Sherman was just confused when he said see you tomorrow..." She said as she flicked on her bedroom light and walked the memorized path to the bathroom, eyes squinted because of the bright light. As she got in the batroom, she did her business then washed her hands and splashed her face with ice cold water, just to wake her.   
She stared herself in the mirror.  
  
"Everyday... the same thing. So boring." she sighed mostly to herself. Some to her cat who had peeked in the bathroom upon hearing her voice. She smiled and greeted her kitty on the way back to her room.  
  
"Neko, what do you do while I'm at school, wasting away every precious minute of my life, slaving at school work, not being able to enjoy my days while being taught by the bane of all mankind, Sherman." She growled out the world, as if it were a curse. "I despise him." She drew out the word. She thought the word despise had to be the coolest sounding word in the whole entire English language. It just had an evil tone to it. So cool. Her cat just looked up at her with a 'holier than thou' look. She entered her room, picked out her clothes, and began to get dressed.  
  
"Do I bore you?" She asked her cat. "Then leave." As if in response, her cat left the room.  
  
"Baka neko." She murmured and smiled. Her Japanese was getting better by each passing day... She took her sweet time getting dressed. The rain still pelted the window.  
  
"Why can't it rain on a weekend...WHEN I CAN STAY HOME?!?" She almost yelled to herself. Cong loved the rain. It was just so great to sit by a window watching the rain, or open the front door, wrap yourself in a blanket and just stare outside at the falling raindrops. Yes, Cong loved the rain. She ran a comb through her mostly straight/wavy and thick hair and tied it in a bobby ponytail in the back of her head, then brushed aside all the stray wisps. Ah, her hair. Another bane of all mankind as she would say. Can't, won't and refuses to stay in place, all the begging and pleading in the world couldn't help. Cong eventually gave up on her hair and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Shoot!" Time to go, she was late! Her ride blared the horn outside and with that her day started. Cong rushed to shove her glasses on her face, grab a jacket, backpack, her cello, stuff on her shoes and brush her teeth at the same time.  
  
"Gotta get outta here!" She mumbled to herself, toothbrush in mouth. She spat her brush into the bathroom sink and dashed out the door. Well, as near to dashing as possible with a cello on her back.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
The day went very smooth. Well, as smooth as possible in Cong's world. She had gotten to school, her first class was Geometry, on time. She took a quiz in that class. Math was usually her forte, and the teacher, Mr. Huntoon, explained things simply so she got it. Next class, she was a teacher assistant for Mrs.Freitas, a physical education teacher. That class was an easy 'A'. Next was her actual P.E. class, they got a free day because of some testing others had to take, so that was easy. Next was lunch. THAT was always an affair. Then next was Science, Mr. Kadow, one of her favorite teachers. That went well. The lab today was testing metals to see how malleable they were after being heated, something about certain elements properties. Next, was Language Arts, Mr. Sherman, the bane of all mankind, with a test. And then History, Mr. Sherman yet again. Then Orchestra, final class of the day. A joy to behold.  
  
Cong sighed. Her days seemed so boring. She was sick of playing the roles she always played. Cong ,as a person, was surprising in herself. Her mother was black, with an Asian great-grandfather (Got the portrait to prove it), and an Irish slaveholder back in the slave days (I think you get where I was going with that, say so if you don't). Her father was an immigrant from a small central American country, Belize. So Cong was basically, as she called herself, a worldwide trip. African American, Central American, Asian, and European. All that she needed was Antarctica.  
  
Cong wasn't particular suited to any one social group. She was 'an enigma' as her friends fondly called her, she called herself 'not a practioner of mindless conformity' aka a loner with friends. Cong loved rock, and yet listened to R&B often. Cong was a comedian, and yet 'he**a f***ing smart' as one person once politely mentioned. Cong loved sports, but would never be considered a jock, as she sucked. Cong loved anime, especially Ranma 1/2, but wasn't your typical anime lover. Cong was the black girl with the Chinese name. So where did she fit in?  
  
"Cong, the only place you'd ever fit in is probably Nerima!"   
  
"I know...everyone there seems so wierd, at least how Takahashi-san created them."  
  
"Wouldn't it be so cool if it was real?"  
  
"Please. You're retarded."  
  
"Seriously! Wouldn't Ranma be so fine if he was real?"  
  
"Yea, you're right about that! But that's the only thing your right 'bout. The ONLY thing."  
  
"Which Ranma 1/2 character do you think is the hottest?"  
  
"Anime characters? Are you trying to get me to say something stupid? If you are, I'll show you stupid, I'll shove stupid right up your arse-"  
  
"Seriously! Don't act like you don't ever think about it!"  
  
"Fine I will."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just said 'Do NOT act like you do NOT ever think about it.' Doble Negative. So you just said-"  
  
"I get it! Smart Idiot-"  
  
"And proud of it. Oxymoron!"  
  
"Shuddup. Wait- was that another pun?"  
  
Cong just walked off laughing. Ranma real? Spare me. Cong waited outside the school for her mom. Her mother pulled up. Cong stuffed her junk in the back seat and climbed in the passenger side. By the time she got home, finished her chores, and watched some t.v, it was time for bed.  
  
"So tired. TGIF." She murmured to herself as she threw on her pajamas and jumped in bed. She fell right asleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Ah....Stupid sun." she murmured. Looked like it was going to be a sunny day, much to Cong's displeasure. She sighed, grabbed her glasses and walked into the kitchen to make some eggs and whatnot. A post-it was stuck to the refrigerator.  
  
"C.B-  
  
At work.Your brother is over his friend's for the weekend, dropped him off this morning. Feed the cat, wash a load of whites for me. Wash the dishes, defrost the pork, and when it's done season it and shove it in the oven at 150.  
See you at 6:30,  
Momma"  
"So, I have to wash clothes. Better get started, don't wanna do it later." she said to herself and ventured into her brother's room to fetch his stinky whites. She opened his door. The room was in disarray ,as usual, with movies everywhere, and clothes sprawled all over. She took his super deep hamper and started to gather all his socks. After about ten minutes Cong was done. She looked around once more before heading to the next room. She looked inside the hamper for the one red sock that ALWAYS seemed to get mixed in.  
  
"There you are, sucka." She said, and reached in to get it. The sock seemed to be deeper than she thought and she reached farther. Cong's feet slowly rose off the floor as she stretched to get the little bugger who didn't seem to want to be gotten. Cong's feet flew up suddenly, and she fell head first into the hamper.   
  
The front door burst open suddenly.  
  
"Cong, I left some files here, I just came back." her mother said.  
  
"CB, are you here?" there was no answer. Her mother went into her son's room and saw the hamper laying on it's side.  
  
"She must have been washing clothes... maybe she rushed next door to borrow some fabric softener...I forgot we don't have any." Her mother said. She grabbed her files and scrawled out a new note.  
  
"C.b.-  
  
Came home for a second to grab files. Going to grocery store after work.  
  
-Mom"  
  
And with that, she left, and the house was silent.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
A girl fell onto an empty park bench.  
  
"So cold....What happened? Where on earth am I?" She asked no one in particular. The park was empty.  
  
Cong looked around.   
  
"In PUBLIC?!?" she cried, "AND I'm IN PAJAMAS! And my HAIR'S NOT DONE!"  
  
Cong screamed, covered her head and ran.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
(A/N: Hi, this is QC! This is basically a persona of me. Cong acts pretty much like me, I talk like that, act like that, and look like her. We just don't have the same name. My name is Irish, from my Irish background. Cong is actually a Chinese name, which means 'clever' and if I am correct is pronouned kinda like 'Schwong' and not 'Kong'. I think it's kinda cool. And I will give a dollar to whoever can guess my real name. It's an Irish/Gaelic surname starting with a 'T'. Have fun.  
  
So where is Cong? How exactly did she get there? Find out soon and R+R!) 


	3. Leilani and the Transportation

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!   
  
"Stupid thing!" Leilani mumbled as she reached over to her bedside table and hit the alarm button on her sister's watch. "I don't want to wake up…" she whined softly to herself. Oh well. Better the beeping than the annoying alarm her alarm clock had. Thankfully for Leilani, the alarm clock had gone to alarm clock heaven ever since it ran out of batteries.  
  
She lay in bed a little while longer, forcing herself to stay awake. Leilani then got up, being careful not to hit her head on the bunk bed directly above her and put on her glasses. She complained to herself, "If only Jenny weren't such a friggin' scaredy-cat then I'd be sleeping up there and I wouldn't have to worry about bumping my head."  
  
She walked out of her room, stumbling a little, half-asleep still. Her ears caught the familiar sound of her grandfather in the backyard watering the garden and she gave a small smile. Her grandfather had yet to forget a day of watering. She got her business done, and as she was washing her hands, she turned on the blinding lights above the mirror to try and wake herself up.  
  
She cursed the lights as she squinted at herself in the mirror. Her own slightly slanted dark-brown eyes squinted back at her from behind dark purple frames. Her shoulder-length, slightly layered, black hair was a disarray on the top of her head. She took her brush and began brushing out her hair, giving a slight yelp of pain followed by a curse every time she hit a snag. Afterwards, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. The warm water was so soothing… Leilani slapped herself lightly to knock herself out of her trance. Quickly applying lotion, she rushes out of the bathroom back into the room she shared with her sister.  
  
"Wake up, you idiot!" Leilani called to her still-slumbering sister. Jenny just pinched her eyes shut tighter and mumbled drowsily, "5 more minutes…" Leilani rolled her eyes and quickly chose her clothing. While attaching her neck-chain to her jeans, she quickly hit the power button on her computer. After she had finished dressing, her computer had started up and so she opened up her RealPlayer (A/N: REALPLAYER ROCKS!!! XD) and began playing music softly as to not disturb her still-slumbering household. Singing softly to her music, she twirled around a little, quickly stuffing her books into her backpack. She ate her breakfast quickly, turned off her music and then ran out the door to school.   
  
======================================================================  
  
Getting to school that day had been harder on her than usual. While walking to school, Leilani suddenly remembered that she had left her binder sitting on her desk. She groaned loudly, turned around and started running back home, cursing herself the whole time.  
  
By the time that she got it, and had gotten back to school, she had almost been late. Luckily for her, she had P.E. first period and with Mr. LaPonte as her teacher, she could likely even get away with murder in his class. The rest of the day passed by quickly enough. Second period was Office Skills, working in the office was fun, but un-Earthly quiet. Easy "A". Then came Humanities. Two periods of sitting and listening to Ms. Schulte talk and talk. This was a tough class and Leilani was almost always relieved to get out and go to lunch.  
  
Lunch was the same. Her friends were chatting with each other, stealing food from each other, insulting one another, the usual. Leilani poked at her noodles. She wasn't really hungry and so packed her lunch stuff away. After lunch was her Drama Wheel class. Leilani loved this class, where she was able to act like the nutcase that she was. It also helped that her teacher was Mrs. Vernon-Shimko (although most students just called her Ms. Vernon). Ms. Vernon always got everyone into the act.  
  
Drama class flew by quickly. Then came her final two classes, algebra 1 and science. Leilani bitterly said her teacher's name. "Mrs. Anglin's class…" Although she disliked the teacher, it was always amusing in class as the group she sat with was always doing something funny or other.  
  
That class flew by unusually fast that day. Leilani then walked home, enjoying the wind, but wishing that it would stop blowing her hair into her face. "Darn it!" she said angrily, brushing her hair from her face for the millionth time. "I should've put my hair up today… not that it would stay up."  
  
When she got home, she threw her stuff on her bed and then sat at her computer. "Oops… I forgot to turn you off from this morning… Hope Mommy didn't catch you --" before Leilani could finish she heard her mother's voice calling her name. And it didn't sound happy.  
  
"Leilani, how many times have I told you not to leave the computer on when you go to school?" her mother yelled. Her mother never spoke, always yelled. Leilani winced inwardly, but stood defiant on the outside.  
  
"No one told you to look in my room."  
  
"Are you back-talking me?"  
  
"Maybe."   
  
"You and your mouth is going to get you in some big trouble, young lady."  
  
"So?"   
  
"Go clean your room. NOW!"  
  
"Whatever." Leilani said casually and walked into her room and sat at her computer. Nothing she wasn't used to. She had a headache now. She laid her head on top of her desk and closed her eyes. Just a little rest… she thought as she drifted off into the land of slumber. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the picture of all the main Ranma characters as her desktop background.  
  
In stormed her mother, checking to see if Leilani was cleaning and spotted no one at all in the room. The only thing making noises was Leilani's computer, which hummed quietly.   
  
"Where did that child go off to now." her mother grumbled and off she went to look for her stubborn and rude daughter.  
  
======================================================================  
Leilani woke up drowsily. "Huh…?" she mumbled intelligently. Warm sunlight poured on her as she suddenly sat up on what seemed to be a hospital bed. Nothing was familiar. What happened to my computer? And my room? Where the heck am I?! Frantic thoughts raced through her mind as she looked around wildly. Things were vaguely familiar.  
  
A nice-sounding male voice came from the doorway. "So you're finally awake?" Leilani whirled around, and when she saw who she was facing she blacked out from the shock.  
  
======================================================================  
  
A/N: Heyloz there! ^_^ This is litoblueanjel (LBA, whatever) here. Leilani is supposed to represent me on any regular day. Yes, in real life, I am a rude, stubborn and disrespectful daughter. But oh well, my family is almost completely used to it. How do you like the story so far? See the little button on the bottom left there? Yes, the tiny little square that says "Go!". Push it, and send us some reviews so we know how to make it better!!  
Who was it that made Leilani black out like that? Will her mother ever find her so that she can finish -- er… start -- cleaning her room? 


	4. Arden's Day Out

Arden skipped through a field of yellow, happy daisies, scooping up a few as she went. Her tall yet thickly built figure twirled in joy, and she fell back on the soft bed of flowers, giggling. An eerie beeping noise filled the puffy white sky, and she looked inquisitively upward. Then, she woke up.  
  
"Argh...stupid...ALARM!" she mumbled, reaching over and slapping it off. She sat up in bed and looked around the darkness of her tiny bedroom. It looked larger than usual, probably because it was only six in the morning. Arden staggered to her feet, and limped forward, banging her toe on her violin case. "STUPID...HEAD!" she yelled. Everyone in her house was awake anyway, or so she hoped.   
  
She clambered out of her bedroom and schlepped her body to the nice, cool leather couch. Her sister Desdemona was already in the bathroom, so Arden snoozed a bit on the couch. Their mother was already gone at work, and their father was still in bed, watching television until he was designated to get up.   
  
Finally, Desdemona came out of the bathroom, and Arden charged in. After a nice, refreshing shower, she skipped merrily to her room and changed. Though odds were usually against her, Arden was a true optimist.   
  
Around eight o'clock, Arden's wicked sister drove her to school, complaining about how she never does any work around the house. "Arden, you need to wash the dishes and take out the garbage and clean the bathroom and -" Arden looked out the window and sighed. She had a face of guilt that could make a billy goat cry.   
  
When she reached school, she met up with her friends and all of them walked dramatically to their classes. Though she knew what it was, Arden only listened when she heard her friends talk about the new Ranma 1/2 manga which just came out. She sighed dreamily to herself, then shook her head. "He's just a made-up character, Arden, snap out of it!" she told herself. Her friends stared at her and laughed. She laughed, nervously at first, then jovially. She was a tease herself, with an everlasting humor.   
  
The rest of the day went by without any falters; in Humanities, she wrote horrific yet funny stories about a mail carrier named Manny and his life living with demonic poodles; in Math and Science, she put up with the ear-splitting nags of her teacher; in P.E., she ran and threw heavy balls around like her friends; and in Orchestra, she played her heart out. Today, she decided, was a happy day.  
  
As soon as she got home, she swung her back pack on the floor. The computer was calling her name, but so was her mother. Groaning, she dragged her feet to her mother's room. "What, mami?" she asked. Her mother smiled sweetly and said, "The recycling needs to be taken out, dear." Arden moaned and walked out, collecting all the cans and bottles. She opened the back door, letting her Chow-Chow, Mufasa, and her male cat, Toady, walk in and eat. She patted them both lovingly, then stormed out the back door.   
  
As she was passing the garbage can, her other cat, Dolly, leapt out of no where. "AHHH!" Arden screamed and dropped the cans and bottles. They rolled all over, causing Arden to moan even louder and grab her hair. "DOLLY! STUPID CAT!" she screamed. She quickly calmed herself down, breathing deeply. She gathered most of the cans and bottles and tossed them in the recycling can. "Where's the last one?" she thought to herself. She spotted it in an old, huge cage which her family dug up from their old house about two years ago. Arden detested the cage, for it was covered in spider webs. But if her mother saw that can, she'd have Arden's head for not picking it up.   
  
So Arden walked to the cage on its side, and bent down. She reached, but it was too far in, so she crawled in deeper. Then, she was somewhere completely else.   
  
Arden's mom called out the back door. "Arden, you finished yet?" Hearing the voices of her little neighbor friends, she assumed Arden had gone off to play.  
  
Arden stared and stared forward, completely dazed. "Wh-Where I am?" she murmured. She stood up, and brushed herself off. The place around her was a rainforest! No, not a rainforest, she thought. A park. A mountain with lots of trees.   
  
She sniffed the air, and, smelling food, walked off in one direction. Maybe they can help me, she thought. She finally came across a crude camp site, with a battered red blanket thrown atop a string tied to two trees. A fire was going, and there was a full bucket of water. But nobody was there.   
  
"I'll just sit here until someone comes..." Arden assured herself. She looked at the bucket of water and suddenly felt extremely thirsty. "They won't mind if I have just one sip..." she whispered. She scooped her hand in and drew it to her mouth. It tasted so delightful! she thought. Just one more sip.  
  
Soon, the bucket was nearly empty. Arden scolded herself and sat it back down. When she looked into it, she saw it was almost gone. She also saw the reflection of a young man staring at her.   
  
(A/N: This is SugaSelphieNStuf... QC got my pen name wrong, so yeah.) 


	5. Cong says 'Hi' to the Amazons

Cong continued running, with her head covered. She looked around fearfully, to make sure she saw no one she knew. Heck, she didn't even know where she was...  
  
"Shampoo!" A figure came running towards her. His long, black hair swung back and forth as he joyfully sprinted towards Cong.  
  
"Mousse?" she asked confusedly.  
  
"Yes, dear- Wait." He interrupted himself. You don't sound like Shampoo. And you are a little darker. Shampoo, have you gotten a tan?" Mousse asked delightfully as he continued to glomp Cong. Nerima! How?, Cong asked herself.  
  
"While I do enjoy the attention, get offa me and put your glasses on." Cong said bluntly.  
  
"Well, ok... but they make me look so- My gods,who are you? And what happened to your hair? Has a wild animal attacked you?"  
  
"Shut up Mousse. And take me to the NekoHanten." Cong replied, brushing herself off.  
  
"How do you know my name? And why should I take you anywhere, you gaijin?" Mousse asked.  
  
"First of all... Well, there is no first of all. Just please take me to Cologne! I need her help! Please?" Cong begged, pouting and clasping her hands.  
  
"Well...okay. Just don't expect anymore favors. And answer one question for me, What happened to your hair?"  
  
Cong sighed. "It's a long story."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"So you come here to get help from Great-Grandmother?"  
  
Cong nodded. Mousse had taken her to the NekoHanten, right in the middle of the lunch rush hour. The last thing Cong wanted, when she looked as she did. After introductions (Mousse glomping Shampoo, and Shampoo hitting him and sending him to the kitchen to cook), Shampoo settled down to talk to Cong.  
  
"She can help you. But... your hair. What attack you?"  
  
Cong growled, her battle aura began to glow, an eerie lime green color. Cool! I never even knew I had one of those!, Cong said to herself.  
  
"I not know gaijin could have aura!"  
  
"Great-Grandmother!" Shampoo called to the back, "Dark skinned Gaijin with green aura here to see you!"  
  
Cologne hopped in from the kitchen to see the visitor. The old, gnarled,short woman glanced quickly about the room and finally settled her eyes on the inconspicuous brown girl with the horrible bed head in pajamas in her restaurant full of Japanese people. (A/N: Sarcasm, isn't it lovely XD)  
  
"What brings you here?" Cologne asked.  
  
"I don't know, that's the thing." Cong said pitifully, her aura fizzling out. "One minute, I was getting ready to wash clothes and then... I'm here. Can you help me, Cologne?"  
  
"Child, I don't even know your name. And how do you know mine?" The older woman asked inquisitively.  
  
"My name's Cong." At this; Cologne and Shampoo both raised an eyebrow. "And as to how I know yours..." She sighed. "Such a long story."  
  
"Cong Chinese name. You not Chinese." Shampoo pointed out.  
  
"True. My mother is part Chinese. That's where the name comes from."  
  
"I see." Cologne nodded understandingly.  
  
"So can you help?"  
  
"I may be able to, but has this happened to anyone else? If so, we can see if you all did something to trigger a 'cosmic reaction' of some sort."  
  
"Really?" Shampoo asked. "More dark skinned, attacked gaijin?"  
  
"Not necessarily." Cologne said.  
  
"Well, thanks... One more question, how long may I be here?"  
  
"That I don't know." Cologne answered. Cong sighed. "While you are here, you need some clothes... and something needs to be done to your hair."  
  
Cong growled again. "Is that all you people notice?"  
  
"Pretty much." Shampoo nodded. Cong looked down at her sock clad feet dejectedly.  
  
"I need some clothes."  
  
"No problem. Shampoo let you borrow." Shampoo smiled at the gaijin who smiled in response. I never would have thought Shampoo was this nice, Cong said to herself. Shampoo ran quickly back behind the kitchen, and came back with a small backpack. "Enough for five days."  
  
"I never knew Amazons could be so hospitable!" Cong exclaimed out loud.  
  
"How you know we were Amazons?" Shampoo asked as she handed the bundle to Cong and pointed her in the direction of the ladies restroom. The girl shrugged in response and walked hurriedly to the restroom. The two Amazons shrugged and went back to handling customers.  
  
Meanwhile, Cong struggled in the bathroom.  
  
"Stupid hair." She pulled on the clothes, the pants were a little short, but beggars can't be choosers. She then struggled with her hair. She pulled and tugged, but it didn't stay. I need a comb...  
  
"Shampoo!" Cong yelled. Shampoo peeked in the door.  
  
"What, Gaijin? Shampoo busy with customers." Sure enough, the girl had plates stacked on her arms, in her hands and one on her head. Cong suddenly felt bad about asking for more so instead, threw some water on her head and asked, "How does my hair look?"  
  
"Better. I go now-"  
  
"Wait! I'll help you serve, I can cook too, but looks like you guys need more help serving."  
  
"No, we no need any help."  
  
"C'mon. You gotta let me! In return for your help. I'm honor bound." Cong smiled slightly. "Please? And my name is Cong."  
  
Shampoo seemed to be thinking. She recapitulated. "Okay, you help me serve." Shampoo cocked her head in the direction of the dining room. "Let's go, Cong." Cong nodded and slipped on the shoes Shampoo had given her, then rushed out the door. Once she neared the kitchen, Mousse immediately sprang out, thankfully, his glasses were on.  
  
"Take this to table 7, this to booth 1, this to table 4, and these to booth 8. Hurry!" The boy said as he shoved Cong the platters and pushed her out the kitchen door.  
  
"And how do you expect me to hold all this and much less serve?" Cong asked hopelessly. She was answered by customers salivating and cries of "Where's my food!" "I didn't order this!" and "Where's the cute waitress?".   
  
"Why did I volunteer for this?" she mumbled to herself. "Who ordered the ramen?" She yelled.  
  
"ME!" everyone shouted, along with a cry of "It's about time!" She silently cursed herself. "Stupid question."  
  
She hurried to place the plates at their respective tables. She rushed into the kitchen, eager to get away from the hordes of angry and hungry customers.  
  
"Finally," She panted, leaning against the doors. "done."  
  
Just then, Mousse ran up to her.  
  
"Take this, and these, and this one, and the drink, and these, and this." He said hurriedly and handed the entrees to Cong. She could have screamed.  
  
"YOU'RE SENDING ME BACK TO THE BRIG?" she screamed.  
  
She received three sets of glares in answer. She mumbled an apology and skitted out. (A/N: I know 'skitted' isn't a word, but...)  
  
Then the madness started again.  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Cong do pretty good for first time serving." Shampoo said, as she and Cong washed the dishes. The NekoHanten had closed up for the night. Mousse and Cologne swept up in the front. Cong sighed slightly, grabbed a plate, and plunged it into the soapy water. Cong had a small bruise on her thigh, a 'battle scar'. She winced as Shampoo bumped her.  
  
"It's not my first time serving at all," Cong said, "But it's my first time serving with customers like THAT."  
  
"You do good." Shampoo said and turned to the girl at her side and smiled. Shampoo bumped Cong playfully, but stopped grinning after seeing her dish washing partner wince. "What wrong?"  
  
"Bumped into a table."   
  
"I can help." Shampoo turned off the faucet and wiped her hands on the dish rag.  
  
"How?" Cong said as she followed Shampoo to the very back of the restaurant.   
  
"Take this. Rub on bruise. It will feel better." Shampoo handed a small ointment.   
  
"Thanks." Cong smiled. "Can I have one more favor? Please?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you take me to the Tendo's?"  
  
"Okay! My Airen is there! Let's go!" Shampoo jumped up, delighted to have an excuse to go visit Ranma, without bothering to ask how her guest knew of the Tendo's. She grabbed Cong's hand and dragged her off into the cool twilight.  
  
(A/N: This is QC, like our stuff so far? So see, the next step is to review! Easy, ne?) 


	6. On Her Way to the Tendo's

Subj: OFD   
Date: 4/19/03 4:27:59 PM Pacific Daylight Time   
From: Xme shootx   
To: Bellelaide267   
  
"Is she okay Dr. Tofu?"  
  
"She seems to be alright. I think she just passed out from shock."   
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"Where did you say you found her again?"   
  
"Lyin' in the middle o'the road."  
  
"How can you say it so easily?! Ranma no baka!!"  
  
*BOOM*   
  
"Akane!!"   
  
"…oops…"  
  
Sounds and voices seemed to surround Leilani's head as she slowly opened her eyes. As she sat up, she noticed, vaguely, two figures standing, and what looked like a figure lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh! So you're finally awake?" the kind-voiced male said as he turned to face her. Leilani let out a small gasp as she recognized him.   
  
Dr. Tofu… she thought. As she looked around the room, she noticed another familiar figure, loudly yelling at yet another familiar figure who was lying on the floor. She felt completely out of place in her jeans, chain and T-shirt that said, "Here I am… now what are your other two wishes?"   
  
"You baka! How could you say such things so easily? 'Oh yeah, we found her lyin' in the middle o'the road.' That's a real nice thing to say!!" the girl said, imitating the male on the floor in a stupid voice. She took out her giant mallet and hit the male square on the head with it.  
  
"Ow!!!! You un-cute tomboy!!" the male rubbed his head, his pigtail bouncing a little. "No wonder you can't get dates Akane! You're absolutely brutal!!"  
  
"Ahem." Leilani cleared her throat quietly. The arguing couple remained deaf to their surroundings.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!"   
  
*BOOM*  
  
"A-HEM!!!" Leilani almost screamed. That finally caught the attention of the two teens yelling at each other. "Geez, took ya long enough to hear me."  
  
"Gomen nasai." Both said quickly and sheepishly.  
  
" Okay." Leilani's head was spinning. She glanced around, and asked, just to be sure, "Where am I?"  
  
"In Nerima, Japan." the male who was lying on the floor and clutching his head replied. "Oww…"  
  
"I have an ointment that'll take care of that Ranma. Hang on a moment." Dr. Tofu walked out of the room.  
  
Leilani glanced at the two teens in the room with her. "Um… you are Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, am I correct?"   
  
Both looked surprised as they nodded mutely.  
  
"Okay. Um… I feel bad asking this, but do you think I could stay with you guys for awhile?" Leilani blushed. "Um… I kind of don't know how to get back to where I came from… so yeah. I need a place to stay."  
  
Before Ranma could speak out and protest, Akane shushed him with a glare and smiled at Leilani. "You're welcome to stay with us. Come on, let's go."   
  
Dr. Tofu came back then. "Here you go, Ranma. That'll take care of your head pains." He turned to Leilani. "I couldn't help overhearing that you're going to stay with the Tendo's. Here, you'll need these items."   
  
Leilani gave Dr. Tofu a weird look as he handed her some earplugs, two bottles of aspirin and some migraine medicine. "Right… thanks."  
  
"Let's go… ah… I'm sorry, you never told us your name." Akane turned and looked at her. "What is it?"   
  
"Leilani. But please, call me Lani."  
  
"C'mon, let's go already!" Ranma said impatiently. "I'm hungry and I would like some food."   
  
"Ranma no baka! All you care about is yourself! Geez, you… you male chauvinistic pig!!"  
  
And so they bickered all the way back to the Tendo's. Leilani silently thanked her lucky stars that Dr. Tofu had given her the earplugs. As they arrived at the front door, Kasumi answered the door.  
  
"Oh my. Who is she? A little sister of one of your classmates Akane?" Kasumi asked in her pleasant voice. "Welcome."   
  
"We found her unconscious in the streets Kasumi. She's going to stay with us for awhile. Is that alright?" Akane asked. "I'm really sorry to tell you this at the last minute!"   
  
Ranma had long gone into the house, heading in the direction of the dining room, where food aromas were present.  
  
"It's quite alright Akane. We have plenty of food to go around, and a spare room as well." Kasumi smiled warmly at Leilani. "What's your name young lady?"   
  
"Leilani, but call me Lani please." She smiled back.  
  
"Alright then Lani. Come in and join us for dinner." Kasumi headed inside, closely followed by Akane and Leilani.  
  
The introductions went around and then the usual Tendo meal ritual began with Ranma and Genma fighting over the food and Nabiki trying to get some information out of Leilani to see how she could make money with it.  
  
No one noticed Happosai who was softly laughing evilly to himself as he crept up behind Leilani. "Ah… a new girl in town. A new, YOUNG girl, who has yet to meet me. Why, I'd be honored to meet her… "  
  
========================================================================  
  
A/N: Ahhh!!! _ I think I made everyone a little too OOC. Grr… except maybe Kasumi. She seemed okay to me. Please review and tell me who needs to be altered a little okay? We authors need your input to help us with our chapters!! Donate a review to the Help-An-Author fund!! PLEASE!! WE NEED THE DONATIONS!!  
Eww… will Leilani be able to escape Happosai's… um… "introduction"? Oh Carbuncle… the poor girl…   
Haha, Carbuncle is now my God… All hail Carbuncle. ::prays to Carbuncle shrine in back of her closet:: 


	7. And it All Started with a Thirst

Arden jumped back, screaming, as she gaped in horror at the young man. He   
  
also jumped back, falling to the ground backwards. The two stared at   
  
eachother, when finally Arden stood up and brushed herself off. The young   
  
man did the same.  
  
"I..I am sorry about your water, sir." she said, looking at the ground. "I   
  
was really, really thirsty, and -". Before she could finish, the young man   
  
was walking towards what seemed to be a rushing stream. Arden mumbled the   
  
rest of her apologies, and followed him.  
  
"Uh..sir? Mister? Where are you going?" she asked in her most innocent   
  
voice. He turned sharply and stared at her.  
  
"I need to refill the bucket," he said quietly. "It seems to of gone down   
  
while I was out." Arden brushed back her hair nervously, and smiled. "I'll   
  
help you refill your bucket." she crooned. He nodded and magicly pulled out   
  
a second from him pocket. "Here you go," he murmured. Arden took the bucket   
  
from his outstretched hand and bent down into the river.  
  
As the bucket began to fill, Arden attempted to engage in a conversation.   
  
"My name is Arden." The young man looked at her curiously. "I'm Ryoga   
  
Hibiki. Have you no last name?"  
  
Arden stared. Ryoga waved his hand in front of her face, unsure. Finally,   
  
Arden blinked and shook her head. "Sorry," she began. "It's just...I've   
  
heard of a Ryoga before. And he looked just like you." Ryoga looked quite   
  
flattered, as he stood, raising the bucket full of water with one hand.   
  
"Well, I am very well-known through Japan..." he said with a smug smile.  
  
Again, Arden stared. Ryoga laughed to himself, amused. He gave Arden a   
  
small push, and she toppled over into the stream. "AHHHHH!" she yelped. She   
  
frantically swam back to shore, heaving herself on land. Ryoga seemed to   
  
have a laughing fit at this  
  
Arden shivered, mumbling. She took off her sweater, which was drenched.   
  
Rygoa suddenly stopped laughing. He stood up and reached for Arden's hand.   
  
"Come on," he said gently. Arden blinked, stared at the hand-in-hand moment,   
  
shrugged, and stood up with him. The two walked back to camp, fingers laced   
  
together.  
  
Back at camp, Ryoga offered her some of his dry clothes, which Arden took   
  
with much gratitude. After she had changed, she walked out of the poorly   
  
made tent, and sat around the fire, next to Ryoga. Arden had never felt   
  
this emotional rush of .... what was it? Gratitude? Adoration? Or....love?   
  
Whatever it was, Arden loved it.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of staring into the fire, Ryoga   
  
muttered, "Are you hungry?" Arden's stomach rumbled. "Erm..not really." she   
  
said with a fake smile. Ryoga's grin fell a bit, which caused Arden's   
  
insides to lurch.  
  
That night, Arden slept in the tent (due to Ryoga's protests of her   
  
sleeping outside, even though she insisted) while Ryoga lay on a thing,   
  
ragged blanket out near the fire. Arden lay in the cozy sleeping bag,   
  
staring up, smiling to herself. This guy is really awesome, she thought.   
  
Soon after, she dreamt of the two if them, frolicking through the same   
  
flower meadow she had dreamt of before. 


End file.
